Test of Friendship
by PsychiatricPatient103
Summary: Because no one can be living in bliss for long... a face from his past reappears and destroys Jackson's future.


Melissa pushed the button on the vending machine in earnest. Pleading with her Hershey bar, and trying to coax it out of the dented appliance. It stayed obstinate in its position."Oh, no." She groaned.

Leaning onto the snack machine, she let the wave of dismay run over her, caused by a truly awful day. Her business suit, that she thought was fine when she tried it on in the store, was made out of thick purple wool, which seemed to get more and more uncomfortable the longer she stayed in it. Her plain black heels that she wore to make herself appear just slightly taller had been a mistake, as her feet were now blistered and aching.

Melissa had never been one for what she considered unpractical dressing up. When contemplating her outfit for the day, comfort was her number one concern. The only time she really ever had was for one particular person. Cody Jackson. After he had shown up at school, she found herself taking more time to do the things she normally skipped over, putting on make-up, wearing skirts, putting her hair up. The seemingly obvious morning routines for young women at sixteen, but tedious and seemingly impossible tasks for her; she seemed to lack this instinct that girls like Taylor Hagan or Chloe Buckner had- how to put on flawless eyeliner, how to coordinate clothes… After the crash, she thrived in sweats and t-shirts, to make sure she was always at ease. After always being uncomfortable for so long she decided to let live with her wardrobe… until now. And it was because of Cody Jackson, once again. Cody Jackson and his trial. The trial itself was probably the biggest reason she needed chocolate.

She slid down a little on the vending machine, feeling utterly stressed. "Why me?" she asked it.

She heard an amused chuckle behind her. Turning around she saw a boy, around her age sitting on the bench across from her. Biting her lip- a newly acquired habit- she felt the blood flush her face.

"So…" he trailed off, giving her an interested eye, "Guess you're new to this place?"

Melissa cocked her head to the side, still leaning on the vending machine, "Yeah." She admitted. "How di-"

Without a word he got up from the bench, walking with a slight limp. For a few embarrassing seconds, Melissa thought he was just going to leave. But to her surprise, he walked over to the vending machine and hit the dent. She heard a smack as the candy bar, now having been wriggled free, by the motion, hit the receiving floor. Reaching in and handing it to her, the boy responded, "How did I know? Even Judge Macky uses this trick to get snacks."

Biting into her candy bar, Melissa felt gratitude for her savior. Mumbling a small 'thank you,' she went on to eating her candy bar.

"So," he said, leaning beside her on the vending machine. "Since I bought you dinner, I think it's only fair I buy you a drink as well."

Melissa gave a small smile and shook her head. "I think you've done enough already…" she said in a small voice.

Glancing at the clock behind the boy, Melissa let out a squeak, much to the amusement of the boy who proceeded to give the same chuckle that alerted her to his presence.

"_Beez-way_! I'm going to be late!"

The boy looked toward the clock as well. In a calm voice he observed the time. "Well how about that, me too."

Melissa broke out into a run for the courtroom. She couldn't be late. No way. Not to Jackson's trial! She promised that she would be there for him!

She got to the courtroom and breathed a sigh of relief, she was about to grab the handle when a deep voice stopped her from opening it. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Melissa turned to see a thick necked security guard staring down at her. "Court's in session." He stated sternly.

Her head bowed in defeat, she turned back to the waiting room, only to run into the same boy as before.

"So you missed it?" he asked.

Her eyes told all.

"Well, nothing to do about it now." He held out his hand, "I'm Tyler, by the way."

Beez-way: Chinese for "No Way!"


End file.
